Getting to know Mavis And other Diesels
by rkpiratedrawer
Summary: Mavis' fails in telling her love interest how she feels about him for the first time. But there is someone else that feels that way about her, but she doesn't know this. Will he tell her? And who will she pick? Read and find out!


A.N: Hello! It's been a while, but I've been working on a couple of things. (Don't laugh,I'm serious!)

Anyways, one day my buddy came up to me and said, "Let's do a collaboration!" I agreed, and here we are.

She wrote out the outline and events, and I typed, (and she did too) and threw in my cheap jokes.Unfortunately I can't give out her name, but she definitely deserves most of the credit for this story. : )

And I should spot out a couple of things, first and most importantly of all, Thomas the tank engine and his friends don't belong to us. The magnificent idea and characters belongs to Reverend and Christopher Awdry. Remember that!

This story of course is Fanwritten. The pairings (Yes, there are major pairings) are purely from our minds thinking the old "What if," and such. **Don't read if you're not into pairings**. Please. If saves your time and ours.

Also, Flora, who is going to be introduced here is indeed a real future character for season 12. But, her personality and actions are made up by us-just for fun, don't take it serious. I personally look forward to Flora big time. ;) This story isn't meant to flame anyone-er, engine.

Hope you guys enjoy!

--

It was late summer on the island of Sodor, the crispy fall air would sweep around in small places, but it was still warm and a long way to go before fall.

Over at the Quarry, Mavis the small black diesel had finally arrived on time. She was busily humming a tune on the way in. Mavis had a good morning and start.

Reason was because she was most excited to hear Toby was coming over to work with her for a while. The past week and half Toby had been busy with several duties from smaller to larger jobs. One day felt like a half a month to Mavis, so Toby's disappearance felt like eternity.

Mavis liked Toby a lot. Whenever he would arrive she would show her rough edges and tease him. Toby never understood her actions with her light biffs or flirts. He just thought she was a young mischievous Diesel. But as mentioned, it was a long time since he visited, and Mavis hadn't put any rough edges, instead she was a bit soft and wanted to tell Toby some important news. She was a bit anxious and excited. But tried to keep herself calm.

As she entered the Quarry she darted her eyes around trying to spot him. She instead found Bill and Ben taking a couple of trucks of china clay.

"Hello!" She tooted.

The two tooted back in unison.

"Listen," Said Mavis. "You haven't seen Toby around...have you?"

"Nope." They replied in unison once more.

Bill grumbled "He was supposed to be here early!"

"But instead he's been busy with that Flora chick." Ben finished.

"Old hag." Bill snorted.

The two snickered away.

Mavis' face fell, she had forgotten about the new Tram engine Flora, who had just arrived last week. The Fat Controller had thought Toby would help Flora around best considering Toby was the oldest and they would have things in common being tram engines. But ever since Flora had her eyes laid on Toby she had been territorial and obsessive around him, she'd act innocent and helpless so Toby can help her out on nearly everything. She would then thank Toby and would consistently say "Oh Toby, you _are _rather strong helpin' a lil' ol' engine like me, I believe that. Really I do."

Flora had a southern accent; it was undetermined if she really was from south or just made the accent up. Either way, Toby would always blush at the remark. He couldn't help but feel younger every time he was told that. Mavis hadn't talked to Flora up-close or seen her in a clear image, but from what she heard from Daisy or others, it was told and known she would hide behind Toby and have him work for her. She was indeed as Daisy recalled a "A Stuck up tram-p" and just plain bad news. Mavis didn't like that. She gritted her teeth nervously she had really hoped Toby wouldn't come with Flora.

Hours passed slowly and it was noon. Mavis still had no sight of Toby. She now impatiently darted her eyes around again and decided to go out and look for him. She sneaked out quietly so Bill and Ben wouldn't notice. Mavis kept glancing around. She felt her engine purring louder the more she thought about the important news. She felt her cheeks burn up and tried humming a tune to keep her mind off it.

In less of an hour, near a water crane Mavis had finally found Toby, taking a drink. He looked exhausted and tired. Mavis smiled grandly and had hurried over.

"Toby!" She called out.

Toby looked around and spotted Mavis. "Ah, hello Mavis!" Toby seemed to be very glad about seeing Mavis. Mavis of course, was pleased too.

"Where have you been?" She asked kindly. "You were supposed to be at the quarry with us."

Toby frowned. "I know, I'm sorry. I had to show Flora around some stations, and I was about to pop up later today and give her a tour of the Quarry."

_"Speaking of which,"_ Thought Mavis. _"Where__** is**__ Flora?"_ But she brushed the thought off. The point was that she was with Toby. There then was a small silence.

Mavis cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "Listen, Toby I-"

She then was cut off, Mavis and Toby then hear a frantic bell, Mavis and Toby looked behind and found Flora charging towards them in a panicked fright.

"Oh Toby!" She cried as she pulled up beside him. "I most certainly need help, really I do!" Flora then turned to Mavis. "_OH_." Flora yelped. It sounded as if Flora saw a huge bug. "And who is this?" Flora said in a flat voice.

"This is Mavis." Smiled Toby. "A friend of mine at the Quarry." Flora then grew a horrid, evil grin.

"Oh." She sniffed. "_Just _a friend."

Mavis flinched. She was offended.

"Well then, I'm sure you have some rocks and such to be pulling around or something, since Toby and I have important business to attend. Hmm?"

Mavis was shocked.

"What?!" She spluttered. The soft spot had left. When it came to fights, Mavis never held back. Especially when it came to new engines acting larger than they actually are.

"I actually carry china clay with two other smaller engines, that means more work for _me_. I do more work than you can ever do in your whole past and present lifetime!"

Flora Squealed and rushed over Toby looking hurt. "_Excuse me!_" She cried. Toby had no idea what was up between the two, but he had looked over to Mavis in shock and anger.

"There is no reason to be rude Mavis." He said seriously. Mavis was shocked. Toby was actually defending her? "Flora is sensitive and had no idea. She-"

"No, you have no idea!" Shouted Mavis, "From all I hear, this little rude tram is only using you to do all her chores and work. Only to use you! I don't understand how you can even listen to her, unless..." Mavis Paused and thought quickly. "Unless you love her!" Mavis gasped silently to herself, she couldn't believe what she was saying, but in the heat of the anger and just the sight of Flora and Toby together, she practically spluttered it all out. It couldn't be helped.

Flora grinned happily. Her plan on looking more hurt than Mavis worked. Now Toby was the offended one. He was steaming and changing colour.

"How dare you say that?! What I do is my job as a worker of Sir Topham hatt's railway. I have to help out all engines younger newer or older. But whatever I feel for them is none of your business Mavis! I have no feelings for _no_ engine whatsoever."

Flora had a giant smirk in triumph while watching Toby ganging up on Mavis. Flora then had begun to sooth Toby. "Toby, darlin', let the girl be, she's just young and full of her ideas how her world should be...She hasn't grown up in the _real_ world. Really, she hasn't."

Mavis was so mad she had no words to say. Toby and Flora had glared Mavis down,making her feel smaller than ever. Mavis knew she couldn't win this fight. But still, she gathered all confidence and told Flora:

"A real world doesn't need tram-ps like_ you_." Flora gasped horrified and had begun to wail in a rather fake tone.

But Toby believed her, and he was furious. "**MAVIS**" He snapped. "That is enough! Go to the Quarry before my driver calls Sir Topham Hatt."

Mavis looked into Toby's eyes, they were cold and distant. This wasn't like him. But knowing how her words were useless to him, Mavis for the first time ever gave up.

"Gladly." Said Mavis Darkly. And left spitting out all her black smoke to Flora and Toby.

Unfortunately, for the three, there had been a couple of engines who watched the whole scenery.

"Ach. Poor lass." whispered Donald.

"Aye…" Continued Douglas.

"Keep this quiet, don't let anyone know." Said Duck sternly.

Daisy however, the final member to have seen this scene scuttled away knowing what she had to do.

Meanwhile, Mavis was racing across unable to control herself. She went straight to the level crossing from Ffarquhar. It was empty, so she began to slow down. She was silent and in such a state of anger and shock, she kept her tears on hold. Mavis looked around and remembered the incident where Toby saved her for the first time from the trucks. Then she remembered the incident of 'Toby's tightrope'. From such accidents Mavis learned from her mistakes and was sorry. Toby saw this and accepted her. And she always found him gentle and patient. But it felt as if he wasn't even himself in the past few minutes.

Mavis was strolling far off, millions of thoughts at once. Her driver understood and stayed silent letting her think. Hours passed and without knowing. She was entering the cold and quiet Smelter's yard. Not far from the entrance, she snapped out of it and looked around. "I'm in the smelter's yard!" She gasped. But yet, she didn't care. She stopped and rested at the entrance. Although there were faint smashing sounds from the metal being crushed deep inside she knew nobody could disturb her forgetting other diesels worked there. She just looked down and thought hard. Mavis thought of Toby and Flora together right now probably still badmouthing about her. She imagined Flora's horrid face grinning and consistently using Toby.

Her motor was spluttering and grinding angrily. She kept fighting her dark sad emotion and tried being her rough self. But deep down, she knew even the toughest engines cry. It started as one teardrop. And then she began to start pouring her eyes out. She wanted to wail but kept biting her lip hard, only small whimpering noises to come out. Mavis was aching all over.

Meanwhile deep inside the Smelter's was Iron 'Arry. He was swearing and smashing away pieces on his own. Throughout all the noise of iron and many several pieces being smashed, melted, thrown and of course 'Arry's loud Swearing, he heard a faint noise he never heard before, he stopped and listened hard. He grunted and rolled near the exit. Thinking it was Bert only to come and fool around, 'Arry suddenly thundered out.

He then stopped immediately as he spotted a Diesel he hadn't seen before, well, he didn't recognize her at first, but in a split second he found out it was Mavis. He was ready to shoo her away until he heard the whimpering noise was coming out of her.

He was ready to talk to her, but to be cautious, 'Arry changed rails and hid behind a junk pile of scrap, he thought Mavis was making the noises in anger somehow. Remembering the last time he came across an angry female Diesel, it didn't end out pretty. But 'Arry felt dumb but relieved finding out she was just crying.

Mavis was sobbing quietly, she would sniffle very loud and try to calm herself. 'Arry was shocked. He had never had seen Mavis cry before, she would always give a hard act to him and Bert since they would tease her for being a girl. But seeing Mavis emotionally broken down and crying made 'Arry most confused. But he had to honestly admit, Mavis looked cute crying. It showed her softer, innocent side. Which was nearly the impossible to see in a Diesel.

Diesels always were treated rough. Which is why they act rough. A vicious cycle that never changed, no matter the meetings or agreements they'd have within the steam engines.

'Arry felt funny though. Seeing Mavis' crying made him feel like he was regaining actual feelings too. 'Arry Never cried. He occasionally felt a disappointment very deep within him always thinking he'd never belong. But without Bert or Diesel, he would be nothing on the island. But whenever he had that feeling, he would shake it off and smash more things. He had no patience for things and just would smash and melt. Which is why he had tremendous pride in his work.

'Arry kept watching Mavis, she sobbed more looking miserable and lonely.

He gulped hard and decided to see what's wrong. He went back to change rails so he could be beside her and advanced forward.

"What are you doing here?" He growled in his deep, booming voice.

Mavis jumped in fright and noticed 'Arry looming over her. His eyes were small and beady, they looked menacing, but confused. Mavis was almost scared. But she just kept sniffling and getting choked up.

Having a closer look, 'Arry saw her face puffed and her eyes slightly pink. He grunted.

"What's the tears for, they're not going to scrap you, are they?"

Mavis was quiet and looked down, sniffing every 10 seconds or so. 'Arry squirmed a bit trying to have patience. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong or not?"

Mavis was silent. She closed her eyes for a moment. "An engine." She murmured very quietly.

"WHAT?" Screamed 'Arry. He couldn't hear a thing so he leaned over Mavis. 'Arry squinted and questioned himself. _"Why am I talking to her again?"_

"He doesn't like me." She said more louder.

"Who?" Asked 'Arry.

Mavis had more tears falling, soon she had the river flowing again. 'Arry groaned.

"Listen, I'd help, but I can't if you don't tell me what's wrong!" He was nearly screaming now.

'Arry's Driver whispered for him to be a bit more gentle. 'Arry snorted. He was having a horrid day and now to be gentle to a diesel randomly coming crying her eyeballs out? 'Arry eyed Mavis, she did look very miserable and a Diesel like him yelling at her wouldn't help one bit.

"Who was it?" Sighed 'Arry. He sounded rude. But had a softer tone.

"I can't-can't tell you." Mavis chocked.

'Arry grinned evilly and nodded. "Makes sense, I would've scrapped them."

Mavis was shocked. "DON'T" She cried.

"I'm just kidding!" 'Arry said defensively. This certainly wasn't going well for 'Arry. He sighed heavily and looked around trying to think of a way to start conversation again and more gently.

"What did he do?" He asked.

Mavis sighed and then explained the hardest she could to 'Arry without using names and choking every second. 'Arry listened hard and tried to make sense of what she was saying. Mavis was desperate to talk to someone. She wasn't picky with who. Meanwhile 'Arry thought to himself; _"Do __**ALL**__ girly engines act like this?"_

When Mavis was done, she took a deep breath and began to calm down. 'Arry thought for a moment trying to collect Mavis' rant and say something to counter back.

"Well..." He began. "Not all dudes know what's on a chick's mind especially if you're the first to cause the fight. Not to say I'm only on the guy's side, I know it was shitty of him to treat you like that, but you know, right timing and a clear mind can help you. Besides...we Diesels would know each other well, so I don't understand how he can't-"

'Arry was then interrupted by Mavis. "Steamie."

"What?" Grunted 'Arry.

"He is...a steamie." Said Mavis plainly. She would've specified by saying a Tram engine, but for obvious reasons she didn't.

'Arry was silent. His motor stuttered and began to rile and act up, his face turned red. "A STEAMIE?" He cried. He thought he heard wrong.

"You like a STEAMIE?" He spluttered again.

Mavis nodded sadly.

'Arry snorted angrily. "No offence, but you were asking for it. Steamies look down on us. Always catching us at our worst just to play around and make us miserable, telling on us and send us to isolated work places."

Mavis glanced at 'Arry shocked, he was getting worked up. "We never get another chance when we fail, and you want to be coupled to one? He's most likely only using you. For his pleasure to see you fail and fall. Fall so hard you'll learn your place as a Diesel and work alone or with your own kind."

Mavis was horrorified. It sounded true, but it just was wrong. Mavis whimpered. Had she done the right choice to even liked Toby?

'Arry tried to calm down, he noticed his rant wasn't helping Mavis. He then cleared his throat nervously.

"I uhh... Should get back to work..."

"No, wait." said Mavis quickly.

'Arry looked at Mavis.

"I-I need somewhere to go. I can't go back to the quarry now."

'Arry looked around. "Well, you can stay here, but it's no fancy scmancy place. Bert and Diesel were supposed to come back earlier today, but I have no idea where the hell they went."

Mavis glanced at 'Arry and nodded. "Thank you." She whispered.

"But you have to stop the waterfalls." Grunted 'Arry. "Or else it'll look as if I killed somebody." Mavis didn't laugh, but just nodded and cleared her throat. 'Arry went back to work regretting he couldn't help Mavis that well.

Mavis' Driver had gotten a beach towel and cleaned her face, her faced looked much clearer, but still miserable. She changed her mind about staying and decided to go out and clear her mind once more. On her way around, she heard a loud tooting, she looked back quickly thinking the worst. But it was just Daisy, who looked exhausted, but excited.

"MAVIS!!" Daisy squealed "I've been looking all over for you! I saw what happened to you and Toby..." Mavis nodded had begun wailing, of course with Daisy being a girl she automatically understood and took Mavis to her secret base- a small siding close to Ffarquhar.

Mavis had told Daisy how she felt and everything that happened. However, she didn't mention 'Arry at all. Daisy just kept nodding and saying. "Oh, honey _I KNOW_" or "Oh no he _didn't_'!" Mavis couldn't help but feel better around Daisy, she was very optimistic, proud and loud even though she thought she was better than everybody. But she was a Diesel and more importantly a girl. 'Arry was comforting, but he didn't really understand her. Daisy however, knew everything about Mavis from the first day she came.

Daisy said the most comforting words, and then, there was a silence.

While Mavis collected herself. Daisy had a smile on her face. "I was looking for you earlier 'cause I have an idea!"

"What is it?" Asked Mavis.

"We need to fix you up. Mavis, honey you're growing and you need to look more mature and uh...Girly! You can't have that hardass attitude as if you're one of the Iron brothers, you need makeup and cute stuff. I mean, why do you think Toby swooned over Flora?"

Mavis was shocked. It was true; Flora has Makeup and cute bright colours. Mavis hesitated. She thought herself with makeup...or to be more specific, she thought herself looking like Daisy. Mavis shivered.

"What did you have in mind?" Asked Mavis. She started to feel desperate.

Daisy tittered and made squealing noises "I knew you'd like the idea! You'll look much better that that old hag Flora, I mean what kind of makeup does she wear, she looks like a clown or something." Laughed Daisy.

Mavis chuckled for the first time. Daisy was pleased. She the tooted twice and her driver came running out panicked and in a rush. In his arms he had a large makeup kit. It was the size of a suitcase. Mavis was surprised and impressed. The driver climbed aboard Mavis, he was faster than ever since Mavis had a smaller face. Mavis shut her eyes tight as the driver drastically threw tanning powder, blush, eyeliner and eye shadow, finally Mavis was done and the driver held up a large mirror.

Mavis yelped seeing a completely different person. She looked like something in a horror movie.

"Don't you like it?" Asked Daisy hurtfully.

"I think it's a bit too...thick." admitted Mavis.

"Damn" Muttered Daisy. "I thought the _Kogal_ look would suit you. But it doesn't matter, we'll go for something more...simpler." Daisy tooted again and the driver threw cold water on Mavis. Mavis shrieked and in a matter of mere seconds she was dried and applied with makeup once more. This time the driver gave her a small quick Wisk of Mascara, a dab of blush and a pinch of lipstick. Mavis looked younger but wiser.

"You look fab!" Shouted Daisy. Mavis looked back to the mirror and smiled. She did like it. It suited her.

"Now you need a bit of…accessories. I'm thinking pearls? Or a nice Floppy hat?"

"Maybe something...Smaller? Like a bow?" Mavis didn't even think it was possible for a engine to have accessories.

Daisy nodded happily. "I have Pink ones, Green ones, Blue ones and Orange ones..."

"Don't you have anything darker?" Asked Mavis "Like black or brown?"

Daisy was horrified. "Brown? Black?! That's such a sad and butch colour!"

"I like it." Said Mavis "It's quite calming..."

Daisy groaned and rolled her eyes. She then whispered something to her driver. He scrambled inside Daisy. Minutes passed and Daisy's Driver finally came back with a black Bow. He climbed up Mavis once more and set it on the side of her head. He managed to tie it very tight, but well.

Mavis loved it. "Thank you, but how..?"

"It doesn't matter." Said Daisy. "The point is, you look gorgeous. Toby's going to feel sorry he ever raised his voice to you."

Mavis' eyes narrowed to the floor. "But what if..."

Daisy interrupted her. "Ah! No buts, you just gotta be sure to yourself. Toby will come to his senses. Just pretend you don't need him and he'll come crawling back." Daisy giggled and winked at Mavis. "Now go back to the Quarry, I heard Toby had to give Flora a tour there, I'd come to see you, but I have duties on the other side of the island." Daisy grumbled.

Mavis nodded and left nervously. She felt a bit embarrassed. But she had to admit the makeup made her feel very confident. She even tried to strut around a bit.

The sun was setting. Mavis hadn't been in the Quarry all day. Toby was indeed there with Flora giving her the tour. Flora was practically on top of Toby by leaning on him, Ben and Bill were grossed out. Bill was mischievous by asking Flora if her past marriage was to Frankenstein. Flora didn't get the joke, but Bill and Ben were chortling away. Toby then screamed at them. Bill and Ben were shocked to hear Toby in such a mood. They always were suspicious of Flora being an alien from another planet and brainwashing Toby, this only made it seem believable.

Finally with a toot of her horn, Mavis rolled in. Her chin high eyes closed and strutting. Flora's mouth dropped and Toby was only upset.

"Morning" She said.

"EVENING." Said Toby sternly "Mavis, do you know what time it is? You haven't done any of the jobs!"

Flora liked this. Watching Toby riled up and yelling at Mavis.

Mavis sniffed. "I'm sure you haven't either. Showing that Tram-p around the island. It's been a week Toby, she should manage."

Flora squealed. "Mavis!" She shrieked. "I only wanted to find you and apologize. Really I did. Why are you so rude?"

Mavis felt her makeup boil, she could see in Flora's eyes nothing but Lies. Mavis gritted her teeth a bit.

"Mavis," Started Toby. "The least you could do is show most respect to Flora, she's older and very sensitive."

"So just because I'm younger I shouldn't have feelings?" Mavis then remembered 'Arry's words. Her eyes locked on Toby, only making Flora more jealous. "Is it true Toby, you don't care for Diesels such as me?" She whispered sadly.

Then, as if they were magic words, Toby's face changed dramatically. Mavis could almost see the warm, sweet Toby she met back years ago. Toby looked as if he was ready to apologize or say something comforting until Flora had butt in.

"Toby, Darlin'. It's already getting late. We really should head back to your shed and let Mavis to finish her job like a useful engine. Really, we should." Flora gave Mavis a cold smile. "If you'll excuse us." Toby and Mavis' eyes were locked on each other. Toby backed away to join Flora.

"Mavis, please continue your work." And he scuttled away with Flora.

Bill and Ben were quiet. Mavis' eyes had begun to water. The small twin engines whispered and nodded to each other.

"Mavis" Said Ben "You can take the day off, we'll finish up."

Mavis looked down to him. "Thank you." and she raced once more away. Feeling like a coward. Feeling shot down. Feeling like a failure. And once again feeling lonely.

She tried her hardest to keep her tears in, she hated to cry, but she didn't know how to stop. What was worse was Daisy wouldn't be around. Would 'Arry even bother with Mavis again? She knew she had no choice. Mavis went off to the Smelter yards.

Meanwhile, 'Arry was still shunting and crushing scrap and still swearing. He was stressed out by Bert and Diesel not returning and in the back of his mind he was upset about Mavis. He felt his insides hurting every time thinking of a steam engine shooting down Mavis like that. 'Arry knew Mavis deserved better. Cute as she may be when crying, she didn't deserve it the way she had cried in the morning.

Coincidentally, 'Arry had a short break. Huffing from throwing scraps everywhere he heard a toot outside. He knew it wasn't Bert or Diesel's since the toot was higher and more feminine.

"_Mavis."_ He thought to himself. 'Arry raced out and found his prediction to be true.

There was Mavis, makeup running and her bow still intact. 'Arry flinched. He had no idea what to say, but seeing Mavis in such state only made 'Arry Blush hard and his motor stutter for a couple of seconds. Taking a good guess at what happened he was silent.

"I'm sorry" Mavis choked. "It seemed that I only come here to cry." Mavis sniffled softly.

'Arry trying not to think about Mavis' appearance but on the situation nodded and rolled up to her. And the two of them went inside the smelters.

With the sun setting, the smelters looked darker and deeper with rust and a mess of pipes, parts and rusty frames all over. It wasn't exactly the prettiest scenery on the island, but Mavis didn't care, she knew 'Arry was right. Only Diesels could understand her.

Mavis explained to 'Arry what happened this time. Arry listened hard. But from such a serious conversation, 'Arry couldn't help but sneak a snicker when Mavis explained about Daisy giving her a makeover.

"What's so funny?" Asked Mavis offended.

"Not offence, but Daisy isn't a 'purty' picture herself to give such fashion advice." 'Arry began to chortle. Mavis looked away feeling hurt.

"It's no wonder then. I must've looked like a clown." She murmured.

Arry blushed once more looking down to Mavis. "Ithinkyoulookpurty" He mumbled quickly.

"I'm sorry?" Asked Mavis.

"Nothing." Grunted 'Arry, he looked away.

Mavis continued, and 'Arry listened beginning to end without interruptions. In the end Mavis had a small silence. 'Arry once again tried to break it but had no idea how. Until he finally cleared his throat.

"You can sleep here" He said. It's not pretty or that cosy, but it's all we have." Mavis thought a bit and nodded. She then unexpectically leaded over to "Arry. Arry's motor began to choke and splutter like a jammed lawnmower. His face began to heat up. His eyes glanced down and found out Mavis fell asleep. Even though she was still sniffling through her very pink nose and sighing every few minutes.

'Arry's driver told Mavis' driver he could leave for the night. And so he did.

Meanwhile, 'Arry watched Mavis and felt horrible on what she had to go through. He then spoke to his driver who decided to have a break while 'Arry napped with her. Later at night and 'Arry woke up. Still wondering about his brother and comrade he looked back on Mavis and saw her sound asleep. To others she would've looked like a mess with her makeup ruined and bow out of place, but to 'Arry she was another mistreated but 'purty' Diesel.

'Arry went back to work. Eventually dawn arrived and 'Arry was still arranging things. Earlier he had silently moved Mavis to a corner where he usually slept as rare as it was. It wasn't anything different from the yard, but with the pile up it almost looked like a shed.

Finally, 'Arry heard two loud horns and looked outside, it was Bert and Diesel. Chortling and honking loudly. 'Arry panicked thinking they'd wake up Mavis so he ran out to meet them. Despite 'Arry being worried for them, he was still mad.

"And where the Hell were you idiots?" Screamed 'Arry.

"Oh bro!" Laughed Bert. "You-You REALLY MISSED SOMETHING." Bert and Diesel couldn't stop laughing, they tried catching their breath. 'Arry was not impressed.

"O.k...O.k..." Diesel and Bert calmed down until Bert snorted a laugh. "Shut up!" Laughed Diesel.

"Ok." Grinned Diesel. "So, we were suppose to work with the steamies." He giggled. "Bert and I go up to this engine- I won't say who for the poor guy's sake! I go on complementing how the engine looks like the best and most badass engine one Sodor he gets happy and all. And then Bert here..." Bert began laughing uncontroably Diesel tried calming him down tooting his horn loudly.

'Arry was losing patience "So then?"

Diesel had a chirpy grin "So Bert goes behind the steamie gives him such a biff he literally goes flying off the station and crashed straight into Gordon who was taking a wash down! Gordon had the hugest scare he screamed like a little girl and then Bert says "That's _NOT_ what we meant by Bad-ass!""

Diesel and Bert laughed so hard they began crying. As lame and incredibly stupid the joke was, 'Arry let out a snicker but kept quiet and acted mature from the two, just in case Mavis was listening. And indeed she was. She had gotten up by the boys wild toots, her driver had come in just before Bert and Diesel did so she rolled over to hear better, she watched.

'Arry tried calming them down. "So why..?" He began but was interrupted by Diesel and Bert's laughing, Arry then biffed Diesel angrily and Diesel biffed him back suddenly in a matter of seconds the three were fighting. Mavis was shocked. One biff like that on her would send her to be repaired.

"So why didn't you come yesterday?" Growled 'Arry.

"Fatassham hatt sent us to work at the docks, we were going to met up with you but Fat said you need to work alone...or some crap like that anyways." Grunted Diesel.

The three groaned complaining about Sir Topham hatt. Mavis noticed they settled down. She suddenly had an idea and decided to go out and greet them.

Diesel and Bert suddenly shut up when they saw Mavis. 'Arry was shocked as well, he had planned to tell Bert and Diesel until later.

Diesel and Bert eyed her. Then 'Arry then they looked once more at Mavis and the two caught on giving 'Arry a huge cheesy grin. Bert cocked an eyebrow.

"'Arry…we weren't disturbing you now were we?" Purred Diesel.

"Had some important duties it seems." Said Bert lustfully.

Mavis blushed, she had her face cleaned but the bow was still intact. 'Arry's face flushed in embarrassment and anger. "Give over idiots. She has someone already."

The two gave "ooh's" and "ahh's."

Mavis fidgeted a bit. "I'm here to work at the smelters." She said.

It was silent. Diesel began laughing. "This isn't a tree house club or something Mavis...we're not too keen about going easy and softly on trucks and such like you do at the Quarry..."

Mavis got angry." I don't care. I can shunt pretty rough too."

"Is that so?" Asked Bert and gave Mavis a hard Biff. '

Arry saw this and screamed at Bert. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Bert and Diesel looked at 'Arry and grinned playfully. Bert winked at him. 'Arry looked down in embarrassment. The two caught on and knew just how 'Arry felt about Mavis. Despite her relationship status.

Mavis shook her head. 'Arry scurried to her side, but before he said a word, she gritted her teeth and biffed Bert harder. Diesel cackled. 'Arry was shocked to say anything.

"The difference between genders is nothing compared to Steamies and Diesels." Huffed Mavis. "And I'm _not_. A. Steamie."

Once more there was silence. Diesel Grinned. "Welcome aboard then." 'Arry was worried beyond belief. He quickly caught up to Mavis. "You O.K?" He gasped.

"Never better" smiled Mavis, and her bow fell off.

Morning passed with 'Arry giving Mavis a quick tour on how things worked. 'Arry was a bit worried on how Mavis acted so sudden and rough. But he never understood women Diesels in the first place so he let it slide off his head.

Bert left the smelters to go "shunt stuff" so he said, but really just went to go to the repair and get his buffers fixed from the early biff.

Diesel had already brought in the metal and Mavis worked with 'Arry the whole day and noon.

Then, night was arriving, Mavis began to yawn. At first it was small sighs, eventually Mavis began to get drowsy. 'Arry noticed first and ran over to her.

Diesel and Bert exchanged looks and nodded. They both ran outside and snickered away in the night.

"You o.k.?" Muttered 'Arry.

"Yeah..." Yawned Mavis. "Say, what time do you guys finish work?"

"We rarely do." He grinned. Mavis' eyes widened. "Go to the shed. Four's a crowd here anyways."

Mavis went up to 'Arry. "Actually, I want to talk to you…" 'Arry followed Mavis to the shed. She changed points and backed up to the shed, 'Arry followed forward, so he was in front of her.

"Before you start, I actually wanted to ask you something." Mumbled 'Arry. His gruff voice was a bit soft. "Y-You don't plan to really work at the smelters, do you?"

'Arry wished Mavis would say yes, but for the sake of her health and emotional situation, he hoped she would say no as well.

Mavis thought. "No. I just wanted to say something before your brother and Diesel thought suspicious of us."

'Arry was disappointed, but nodded.

"I did however wanted to stay here…just for a bit?" Asked Mavis hopefully. 'Arry nodded once more.

"When I get my head clear and knowing what I can do, I'll go back. Until then, I'd rather stay here." She smiled to 'Arry for the first time. 'Arry nodded again.

"What's wrong?" asked Mavis.

"Nothing I just- I..." 'Arry looked down. "You really do love this guy, don't you?"

Mavis looked hurt. She didn't even think about Toby all day. She just kept thinking about herself. What can she do to better herself. But the reason for her action in the morning was simply because she gave a fake attitude just in case Diesel and Bert thought something suspicious between her and 'Arry.

"Why the question?" she countered.

'Arry looked in Mavis' eyes. He saw her eyes still hurting but with hope. He never saw such feelings in one's eyes. It was as if her eyes were another universe. So deep and full.

Mavis saw sinister but hope as well in 'Arry. Small and beady but full as well. She was confused about 'Arry though. She didn't understand him just yet.

"Your loved ones shouldn't hurt you like that." Mumbled 'Arry. He looked away. "I don't like seeing you upset. You're the rough chick at the Quarry, not the sensitive gal at the Smelters."

Mavis smiled. "I know, I just need a bit of time."

'Arry went closer to Mavis. His buffers touched hers slightly; he looked down in her wide eyes. "Don't give up" He whispered. "He's the wrong one."

Mavis nodded. She felt her eyes stinging wanting to cry. But she fought it. "Thank you 'Arry." She said softly. She then closed her eyes to sleep.

'Arry slowly started to get closer to Mavis…But he suddenly backed away completely and went back to work. His motor ached. As much as he loved breaking the rules, he couldn't do this.

Diesel and Bert came back just in time. Both of them teasing and laughing haughtily on their way in.

"Anything we missed?" Teased Diesel.

"Back off." Growled 'Arry. "I told you she's taken."

Bert biffed 'Arry teasingly "Aw c'mon. You're telling me –

"I SAID SHE 'S TAKEN." 'Arry growled furiously.

Bert and Diesel look at each other puzzled. Without realising 'Arry had gone back to work. Leaving both to wonder just _what _exactly is the deal with 'Arry and Mavis.

Morning came slowly and creeping to the whole island of Sodor. Mavis was in the shed, stirred and disturbed in her sleep for she was in a horrible nightmare.

She dreamt Toby renouncing his love to Flora in front of the whole Island of Sodor. Leaving Mavis all alone with no one to love and with her heart broken. The whole surrounding started to fate and turn into a dark black. Mavis was indeed alone.

Someone began to call out for her though…

"Mavis...Mavis…"

It was a small voice. It was hard to find where it came from since it was calling her out from the distance and darken oblivion which surrounded her.

Then it started to get louder.

"Mavis...Mavis…"

Everything went black. The Nightmare was over. Mavis began to slowly open her eyes. There was 'Arry was in front of her with a worried look.

'Arry stammered for a bit. He backed up a bit and said quickly "Someone's here to see you."

Mavis flinched and widened her eyes.

At the risk of giving Mavis false hope 'Arry abruptly said "It's Daisy."

Mavis was dazed for a bit, trying to recollect herself before unwarily replying a low "Oh..."

On Mavis' way out she noticed Bert and Diesel weren't around again. 'Arry went back to work. Mavis went outside to greet Daisy.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Daisy raising an eyebrow. You're not considering to _date_ one of these three stooges?

Mavis frowned. "No, I just needed somewhere to go… these guys understand me. They're Diesels."

Daisy seemed to understand…a little. She nodded unsurely. "Well, alright. As long as they don't hurt you. Anyways, let's take a stroll. You need some fresh air."

Mavis agreed.

The morning passed with the two talking and travelling for some time. They were deciding whether Mavis should confront with a different approach to Toby or not. Mavis felt her throat dry up as she found her self answering back with a flat "No."

Suddenly Mavis noticed that they had rode along the quarry without realising it. Mavis screeched to a stop. Her whole body shook with fear. She began to back away quickly leaving Daisy talking to her self. Daisy looked back surprised.

"Mavis!" She called out.

Mavis yelled back. "I am sorry Daisy I can't be here!" And she left Daisy calling her name, until she was so far it was just a muffled call. Mavis was frightened but didn't understand why. She just felt her wheels leading the way.

It took a while, but Mavis had reached Brendam Docks. Not sure what exactly she was going to do there. She was ready to go back to the Smelters yard until salty air the bright sun shining had caught Mavis' attention. It wasn't isolated like the Quarry, it was full of engines and chattering people. Mavis felt herself getting …happy. She decided to stay and began to look around.

Mavis then spotted Rosie off in the distance with Thomas behind her hauling and collecting fish, Mavis could hear Rosie was happy and chirpy the way she was quickly talking to Thomas, some thing about the day and what they could do together. Thomas grunted in response but only because he noticed Gordon and Henry were watching the two and chattered at the couple with glee and teasing comments. Which of course made Thomas redder then the Elizabeth's paint job.

Mavis watched in fascination. She began to daydream and wish it was her and Toby together working and talking. Not yelling.

Then suddenly Mavis felt a fiery rush of inspiration, adrenaline and dare; very much her old self. When the chance came, she quickly made her way to Rosie and asked if she could have a moment with her. Rosie quickly glanced over Thomas who was arguing with Gordon and Henry. Rosie happily nodded to Mavis and began to ride with her.

Mavis explained quickly that she had a small relationship problem of course with no names being used, she then asked Rosie for her help. Rosie smiled. She was more then happy to help. But Rosie's driver quickly stated that Rosie should get back to work.

Mavis quickly told Rosie to meet her at the Smelters at noon to talk and thanked her. She rode away leaving Rosie nodding happily. Then it hit Rosie. Her eyes shrunk and her face went pale.

Rosie's lip trembled uttering the words with fear in her voice; "S-Smelters"?

Mavis was at the docks for a short time. Away from the other engines. She was looking out to the ocean. Her driver wanted a word with her. He got out and leaned on Mavis' Buffers. The two stared at the long shining ocean. Finally the driver sighed.

"We never come out here." He said smiling.

Mavis frowned. "Yes, why is that?"

"Because your job is at the Quarry."

Mavis was quiet. "We'll go back soon…I hope. Either way, I'm more welcomed at the Smelters."

"But your job isn't there."

Mavis looked down. "Yes but…" She bit her lip anxiously and closed her eyes. She felt the pain just thinking about the Quarry.

Driver was silent as well. "Well Mavis, in my line of work, I never like to have my diesels upset. So you do what's best." He gave her a smile. Mavis opened her eyes and smiled back. "Thank you, I'm sorry you have to go through this."

"No problem." He grinned_. "I'm getting paid either way."_ He happily thought to himself.

"But what will Sir Topham hatt say?" Asked the driver.

Mavis smiled. "Don't worry about that. It'll all be sorted out today."

Driver agreed and they both went to the smelters to work until noon.

Mavis heard the Iron brothers chattering and Diesel laughing from the entrance. "Same old" she smiled to herself. She couldn't help but admit the Diesels always made her smile, even if the jokes weren't mature or that dignified. The Smelters reminded Mavis of Brendam Docks; full of chatter and, instead of the ocean it was just a pile of scrap everywhere. It's unpleasant at first, but one grows to it.

'Arry saw Mavis on the way in. He rolled up to her quickly. "You O.K?" He asked.

Mavis smiled cheerfully. "Just grand."

'Arry smiled back. "Good."

"Uhm... I kind of asked a girl friend to come over. If that's ok?"

"Of course." He said. "Daisy right?  
"Uhh..." Mavis's darted her eyes around nervously. "It-it's a Steamie" She whispered.

'Arry still was smiling. "Ok."

Mavis frowned confused. "That's O.K?" She asked.

'Arry nodded. Mavis eyed 'Arry suspiciously.

'Arry frowned a bit. "What's wrong?" he mumbled.

"Why the chirpy smile?" Mavis asked suspiciously.

'Arry gulped. "You're smiling. And, well, I really did mean it…when I said I don't like seeing you upset."

"Well, I won't be." Smiled Mavis "I think I know what to do now. And to be honest, staying here seemed to have cleared my mind."

"I'm glad…" whispered 'Arry.

There was a silence. Mavis and 'Arry stared once more at each other. She didn't know how or why, but she felt 'Arry's eyes were full of sorrow despite his cheerful mood. Mavis said nothing.

"Well," Started Mavis. "I suppose I should start moving some scrap?"

"No need to." Grunted 'Arry. "With the four of us, all of the scrap is taken care of. We've been taking it easy since. And, I should thank you…Thanks."

"No scrap?" yelped Mavis. "I Kind of liked smashing things." She pouted.

'Arry chuckled. "Not when it's a 24 hour service."

"I could manage." Sniffed Mavis.

"You feel asleep halfway!" Countered 'Arry.

"Only because I didn't feel good!" Mavis complained.

"Just take it easy." Grinned 'Arry. "You've been working harder then I have. And obviously more than those two other idiots behind me."

Mavis was still upset there was no scrap. It was still a long way until noon, she'd have nothing to do. Mavis then got an idea. She looked at 'Arry.

"Would you…like to ride the rails with me for a bit?" She asked.

'Arry gulped hard, nearly swallowing his tongue. "Whu-what?" He asked.

"You need to go outside. It did wonders for me."

'Arry hesitated. "Mavis…I can't." 'Arry looked miserable.

"Sure you can!" Mavis biffed 'Arry teasingly.

Then, across the yard, Bert yelled. "Yeah, get him outta here, he's distracting the other men at work!" Diesel and Bert began howling in laughter. 'Arry gritted his teeth in anger. "Those Asswipes." He mumbled.

He looked at Mavis who had huge puppy eyes. "Please?" She pleaded.

'Arry sighed. "I suppose for a second." He mumbled. For some reason he felt this wouldn't end well. But Mavis was pleased. The two of them left.

Civilization was a bit far from the Smelters. The closest or so was the quarry, and obviously Mavis didn't want to arrive there. Instead they just went far enough from the Smelters. The air was cool and the sky and sun was warm. Mavis felt great.

But 'Arry felt like his boiler would explode into little pieces. He felt he was only hurting himself being around Mavis. Such a longing desire for her to have put that bow for him, she wouldn't have cried the way she did that day. It left 'Arry scarred just thinking about it. Having a conversation, 'Arry only hoped to sneak out the name of Mavis' secret admirer only to teach that engine a bit of manners.

'Arry started. "So what do you plan to do for your loved one?"

Mavis looked confident. "For one thing, I need to be myself. No makeup and accessories. It's just not me. I need to take your earlier advice about having a clear mind and no arguments. From there on, I can only hope he'll like me the way I am."

"_I _do." 'Arry grumbled quietly.

"Huh?" Asked Mavis.

"Nothing." Grumbled 'Arry. "I'm sure he will. Otherwise he'd have to be more than an idiot not to."

Mavis blushed. "Well, we all have different tastes. We should respect that."

'Arry snorted. He looked most annoyed. Mavis frowned.

"What's wrong? Here I thought you would like the outside, but it seems you don't…"  
"It's not that." Squirmed 'Arry. "I just…can't stand Steamies- I mean, are you sure going back to him would make it a happy ending? What if he does such a thing again?"

Mavis was surprised on just how serious 'Arry is about the idea. Oblivious on _why._ But Mavis pondered for a second. She then smiled and shook her head. "He's not like that." She answered softly.

'Arry sighed quietly in defeat. He figured she would say that. He fidgeted once more and finally stopped moving. Mavis looked back to him and backed up to face him. He looked so serious Mavis had thought she said something wrong. She was worried.

"What?" Asked Mavis quietly.

'Arry looming over her. It felt like the first time Mavis came to the Smelters. But something was different; his eyes were small; full of jealousy and discontent.

"Mavis." 'Arry said coldly. He tried to hold his patience and last bit of sanity. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you..."  
Mavis listened.

'Arry struggled to say it properly. Until he blurted it out. "The Smelters is always there for you. Boyfriend or not-I mean, if you're ever upset or mad, just come over." His motor was practically breaking down and grinding. Mavis was confused. Why was 'Arry so serious? But Mavis never had felt so touched though. Her eyes went glossy. She looked at him in the eyes closely and nearly gasped out loud.

"_His eyes..."_ Mavis thought. _"They're so glossy too. Is he going to cry? Why?"_

And indeed Mavis was right. 'Arry knew it wouldn't work. She loved that steam engine. As much as his motor and pieces inside grinded until they'd waste he knew. He knew Mavis wouldn't love a smelter's Diesel like 'Arry.

"It's almost noon." Mumbled 'Arry sadly. "You should go back."

Mavis was shocked. "Oh my, you're right." Mavis began to back up. She noticed 'Arry was still in place. Mavis called out to him. " 'Arry? Aren't you coming?"

"You go ahead." Said 'Arry. "I just need to think for a bit."

Mavis wanted to continue talking to 'Arry. But it was late, Diesel and Bert had no idea Rosie was going to come over. Mavis left.

'Arry was alone. And smirked and thought. _"If that steamie wants to live, he better do what's best and go back to her."_

Mavis didn't know why, but small tears began to fall. She didn't feel sad. But just so confused. Something just felt horribly wrong. She wished she knew what though.

Meanwhile, Rosie was nearly trembling around the area, her lips quivered uncontrollably and she looked as it she's cry any second. She went inside the Smelters and tooted weakily. She began to squirm all over. She tooted again feebly but a bit more louder and waited. The tracks underneath her were trembling as well. She bit her lip and called out in a squeaky voice. "M-Mavis?"

Behind Rosie, Bert had quietly sneaked beside her, he trying to not laugh. He unexpectically went up beside her and screamed.

"**BOO!!**"

Rosie had an awful fright! She screamed so loud, the smelters echoed and Bert closed his eyes tightly. Mavis only a couple of rolls away heard Rosie's high pitched scream. She stopped crying immediately. "Oh no, Rosie!" And she raced off.

Rosie was trembling with her face as white as a sheet. Diesel came out and went face to face to Rosie.

"What do we have here?" He purred.

Rosie tried to speak. "M-M-M-M-M-M-Mavis!" She stuttered.

Bert chuckled. "Mavis is not here at the moment, please leave a message after the toot." Bert gave an extra loud toot which made Rosie jump in fright.

"Beat it." Growled Diesel. "We're having our first free day. We don't need to melt another engine."

"Or do we?" Said Bert spookily. Rosie began to form tears. Mavis came in just in time.

"Hey beat it you two!" Mavis said angrily. "_I_ invited Rosie."  
Rosie had some colour coming back to her face. She then remembered to breath. Diesel and Bert groaned. "What is this, a chick clubhouse?!" growled Diesel. "This is a Smelters yard!" Mavis stuck out her tongue and gave Diesel a raspberry. "I'm not staying here then. Let's go Rosie." And Mavis advanced ahead. Rosie followed still trembling.

Bert called out. "Hey, where's 'Arry?"

Mavis stopped in her tracks. "I…he's behind. He told me to go ahead."

Diesel and Bert looked at each other in shock.

"Hey, Mavis, you didn't uh...how to say it. 'Shoot him down', did you?" Asked Diesel anxiously.

"Whatever do you mean?" Asked Mavis.

Diesel held his breath trying to break it softly. Bert then cut him off.

"Nothing." Said Bert. "Get going."

Mavis left with Rosie. It didn't take long for them to leave since Rosie rocketed out. Mavis tried catching up yelling out to her.

Until they were barely seen in the distance, Diesel glanced over to Bert.

"Why?" He asked coldly.

"If I were 'Arry," Started Bert. "I would've hated you and my only other brother for spilling such information." Bert huffed and shook his head. "He didn't tell her."

Diesel was still confused but nodded anyways in disappointment. He sighed heavily. "C'mon then. Let's go pick up the pieces. So to speak."

And the two diesels rolled off.

Meanwhile Mavis and Rosie settled at a siding.

"Sorry you had to go through that." Mavis laughed nervously.

"It-It's ok." Trembled Rosie. She was still spooked. "S-S-So, what's the story?"  
Mavis sighed. "I need to confess my love to someone. It seems they don't notice me just yet."

Rosie was back to normal, but she grew a huge frown. "Oh dear." She said quietly.

"What?" Asked Mavis.

"I actually have the same problem." Rosie said sheepishly.

"You mean you_ never_ told Thomas?" Asked Mavis in shock.

Rosie's face turned bright red and shook her head. "I-I always ask driver to give me a new coat of paint every time I would visit Thomas. I'd do makeup, but I have no idea how to apply it..."

Mavis cocked an eyebrow. _"Daisy's the girl."_ She thought. But something random hit Mavis. "Wait, your lips and cheeks, they're naturally pink?"  
Rosie nodded.

"That's so cute!" Squealed Mavis "I mean I know that's why you're called Rosie but I didn't know-How can Thomas not resist?"

Rosie had beads of tears dropping. "I don't know!" She peeped.

Mavis leaded over Rosie and sighed "There, there" She said. "Sorry I had bothered you then."

Rosie sniffled a bit. "It's ok, I suppose we can both figure this situation out together."

Mavis smiled at Rosie. "Oh I know where to send _you_."  
"Where?"

Mavis then explained to Rosie about Daisy. Rosie never had met Daisy before, but she trusted Mavis when she said Daisy is a "optimistic, proud and loud Diesel…even though she thought she was better than everybody" Rosie then left to find Daisy. Once again, Mavis was alone.

"Hmm." Pondered Mavis. "I guess this is just up to me. No more people telling me what to do. I need to find my own answers. I'm the one in love with Toby, not my friends." Mavis felt her confidence coming back. The crying, the anxiety, failing. She was through with it. Mavis was back and ready to biff some serious buffers. Flora's to be exact.

Mavis went to the Quarry. Ben and Bill were surprised. After asking shyly if she was ok, they told her Toby and Flora were at Knapford station. Mavis thanked the twins and promised to come back with Toby. And she blasted off.

Meanwhile, Toby and Flora were at Knapford station. And so were Edward and James on the other lane. Toby was to show Flora around the station, he had wished for Henrietta to come since she fancied going to stations.

But Flora didn't. When they met, Flora would sneer at Henrietta whenever Toby wasn't looking. Even if he did notice Toby was tired enough not to pay attention. Showing Flora around was indeed tiring, especially since she'd ask the same questions without noticing. Flora just admired watching Toby talk. Toby however, didn't like repeating himself and would grumble under his breath. It was really the lack of sleep and his longing to work that made Toby such a monster the past days. He only put up with Flora because it was his job, and even though she was real sensitive, Toby was such a gentleman to listen and be patient. Even if it would send him to the loony bin.

But the reason why or how he couldn't sleep was because Flora actually slept in Toby's shed. And Toby would sleep outside. Sir Topham Hatt assigned a shed to Flora the same day she came, but Toby didn't know this, and Flora took advantage of the situation. Toby didn't mind the outside though. No, the real reason was because Flora snored. _Very loudly. _The shed actually shook. Toby was horrified.

But the past sleepless nights, Toby would look up in the starry night sky remembering his fight with Mavis.Toby felt miserable. But he didn't know how to explain or more importantly; apologize to her. Toby missed Mavis badly. Making him depressed.

Finally Mavis arrived. She was lucky be on time. Huffing. But smiling confidently. She blew such a loud toot, everyone in the station jumped. Toby and Flora looked ahead in shock, and all eyes were on that young female Diesel engine.

Mavis was proudly standing on the same line as Toby. With no Accessories or attitude. Mavis was just Mavis.

"**OH!** I say! It's yonder friend from the sand dunes, really it is!" Smirked Flora. "I do hope she won't go on and insultin' lil' ol' me once again, I really don't." And she snuggled over Toby.

Mavis ignored Flora and went up to Toby face to face. The whole station was silent and watching. Flora flinched and gave horrid look to Mavis.Toby was now the defenceless one; in such a shock to see Mavis coming out of nowhere, he couldn't think or speak. He just began to sweat uncontrollably.

"H-Hello Mavis." Peeped Toby.

James and Edward looked at each other confused. Unaware of the past events going between the three engines. But some people managed to catch on and watched with great interest.

Mavis stared at Toby hard still grinning. Toby gulped nervously. He couldn't help but think Mavis looked crazy. He then cleared his throat. He had his stern serious face. Mavis watched.

"Mavis..." He began. Flora and everyone in the whole station leaned anxiously to hear.

"I'm Sorry."

Mavis looked at Toby harder. She eyed him suspiciously. Looking at his tired eyes, was that sorrow and regret. Mavis smiled happily and sighed in relief. Clear as crystal, she said. "I forgive you." Toby smiled in relief as well. A couple of people applaud silently.

Suddenly, Mavis biffed him hard, moving her face forward and doing the physically impossible, pressed her lips against his. Flora's eyes shrunk and she screamed in horror, the scream was three times as louder as Rosie, Gordon and Alicia Botti's voice altogether. Everyone cringed. Edward's mouth dropped, and James almost puked at such a sight.

Besides the ringing of Flora's scream, Toby's face had begun to burn up wildly. Mavis blushed hard knowing passengers, Flora, her driver- hell, the whole station watched. Several people began to take pictures, mothers covered their little children's eyes and several people applaud louder and whooped for them. Flora nearly exploded in anger but just passed out. Nobody really noticed until very later.

Finally Mavis rolled backwards a bit. Her face flushed. And Toby just was steaming in embarrassment. He laughed nervously.

"That," Said Mavis "was my important news."

Toby couldn't stop blushing, the poor tram nearly began to change a pinkish hue. Mavis started to laugh. And Flora…just said nothing.

Hours later, when the sun had already begun to set, everyone left except Toby, Mavis and Flora. Sir Topham Hatt heard the news. _Every_ detail. Even some detail that was later discovered to be false. Either way, he heard everything.

He walked up to Mavis, Toby and Flora. Flora still was unconscious. There was a suspenseful silence. One where nearly no one dared to speak.

Sir Topham Hatt cleared his throat, which echoed down the lanes. He looked at Mavis and Toby. He squinted at Toby. And then gave him a small wink, making Toby close his eyes in embarrassment and changing colour. Mavis laughed hard filling the station with echos. Sir Topham hatt grinned. Toby explained to Sir Topham hatt what had happened. The two decided to take fault in today's uproar. But Sir Topham hatt was more upset at Flora.

"I had given her a shed. There is no excuse for her to have taken yours Toby." Toby felt ashamed. Sir Topham hatt had given Toby's driver directions to Flora's shed, they decided to drop her off. Mavis and Toby went ahead together. The two said nothing. Toby was coupled to Flora as she still was unconscious.

Mavis was looking down to the tracks. Unable to believe what had happened. She then leaned to Toby. And Toby leaned on her, even though Mavis was a big bigger. The two dropped off Flora and went together to the Quarry.

The night had finally come. The moon was looming over Sodor showering everyone with its light. And in such perfect scenery, the two looked at each other.

"I'm sorry." Said Mavis. "I know _that _wasn't called for."

Toby gulped. "Well, it certainly was a surprise…"

Toby frowned. "I should be the one who is sorry. I'm such a fusspot. I didn't think about your feelings. And I didn't listen."

Mavis shook her head. She opened her mouth ready to say something. But she decided to be quiet. "Yes." She said sternly. "You _are_ an old Fusspot."

Toby slouched.

"But, you're the same old fusspot that I fell in love with." Mavis finished.

Toby looked up at Mavis. Mavis smiled to Toby.

"Goodnight Mavis." He whispered.

"Goodnight Fusspot." Said Mavis.

And Toby…flounced away.

**Epilogue.**

Days passed. Mavis and Toby were inseparable. The twins at the quarry got the rest they deserve from three day's of being overworked, they were exhausted. The word got around about Mavis and Toby. Duck, Donald and Douglas were secretly relieved.

"Good riddance" Smiled Duck.

"Aye" The twin engines replied.

Flora was severely punished by being grounded in her own shed. When she was released, she arrived at the station and noticed Gordon waiting for the passengers. Gordon glanced over and saw Flora batting her eyelashes at him. Gordon gave a yelp and ran off leaving his coaches behind. Flora was seething in anger. And stayed there. Doing who knows what. Plotting revenge? Perhaps.

Meanwhile, Rosie had finally found and got along with Daisy very well. Daisy went all out on Rosie and that same day she met up with Thomas. He screamed thinking Rosie was a tryout for a horror movie. Rosie frowned and nearly began to cry. Until Thomas looked around quickly making sure no one was around. He then leaned over to Rosie.

"I…kinda like you without the make up." He whispered.

Rosie looked at him in disbelief. Thomas smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, Thomas!" Squealed Rosie and she nearly toppled on him. In the distance were the two great engines Gordon and Henry still up to their jokes chuckling and whispering things to each other. Thomas felt deep in his boiler he was being watched, but he decided not to care.

And finally, in a week or two at the Smelters, Bert and Diesel were still up to their jokes. 'Arry was back to his normal self. He screamed to his chums. "I'D RATHER BE SINGLE." And they chanted "**BACHLOR LIFE, BACHLOR LIFE, BACHLOR LIFE**!!"

On most days 'Arry still would think about Mavis, from hours to days. Always reliving their three days together in his mind. From there he would sulk not being able to hear or see her. But it was nothing to worry about. Remembering what he said to Mavis, he never saw her arriving at the Smelters again. And it was exactly how he wanted it be.

-End.


End file.
